batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bat in the Belfry
The Bat in the Belfry 'is the series premiere of The Batman: Gotham Crusaders. '''Next -' Call of the Cobblepot Batman finds out that an insane criminal, calling himself the Joker, released every criminal in Gotham. Now the Dark Knight must face-off against the clown prince of crime, for the first of many times. '''Synopsis The episode opens up, with Crime Boss Ruperte Thorne, as he sees a shadow moving around his room. In the dark corner of the room, he and his men spot a bat shaped boomerang and his men go to check out, but they are thrown out of the corner. Ruperte climbs to the top, but is knocked down, as a masked vigilante flies up and jumps on him. Ruperte asks who he is. As screen fades into black, the masked vigilante responds "I'm the Batman." As Batman leaves in his high tech car, the Batmobile, the police arrive, to see Ruperte tied up and unconscious. Batman returns to his hideout, and pulls off his cowl, revealing to be millionaire, Bruce Wayne. His butler walks up, with a cake. Bruce tells him that his birthday isn't until October, but Alfred reminds him, that it's been four years, since he first dawned his cape and cowl, as Batman. Alfred tells him to make a wish, but Bruce hesitates. Alfred tells him "I wish they were here too", knowing that Bruce was going to wish for his parents to be there. The Next Morning, Bruce and Alfred watch the news, as Gotham P.D. puts Batman on their most wanted list. Alfred gives Bruce tickets for a basketball game, but he refuses, saying that Batman has work to do. Alfred tells him "If you wish for Batman to stay under the radar, Bruce Wayne must go above it." At Gotham P.D. Harvey Bullock walks into Ethan Bennets office, asking if he's found anything on Batman, but he has not. Harvey assigns Ethan a new partner, Ellin Yin. Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum, the gaurds check to see if everyone's in there cell, but in one room, he sees a man in, what's supposed to be an empty cell. All he sees is green hair, red lips, red eyes, and sharp claws. The figure sprays the gaurd with gas and then releases all the patients, as he gives a wierd laugh. At a basketball game, Bruce sits down with two girls, when he hears the batwave and takes off. He goes outside, as the Batmobile arrives. Inside the Batmobile, Bruce suits up and heads off. At Arkham, the police arrive and see a giant jack in the box, that explodes, destroying the bridge. Batman arrives, and grapples into the building, where he sees the guard paralyzed, with a big smile. The Joker, as he calls himself, confronts him and they have a small battle, until Joker escapes. The next morning, Bruce tries to guess where Joker is, Det. Ethan Bennet arrives, startling Bruce, who is wondering if he's under arrest, but reveals that he's joking and is good friends with Ethan. Ethan asks Bruce for advice, because he believes that Batman is good, even if he is on the wrong side of the law, but has trouble, because he was assigned to take the masked vigilante down. Later that night, Batman finds the Joker at an old warehouse, filled with props. pops out and sets out on a hot air balloone. Batman chases him and figures out that the balloone is filled with Joker gas and the Joker is going to pop it on a statue, holding up a sword, spreading the gas all over Gotham. Batman hops on the balloone and redirects it towards the water, then he pops it, to get a sample. Back at the Batcave, Bruce uses the sample to make a cure for the Arkum Gaurd. Alfed notices something troubling Bruce, and Bruce responds that out of all his years of being Batman, he has never faced anybody like Joker, and that there could be more just as dangerous. The next night, the gaurd gets back to work and checks on each prisoner, happy to see the Joker locked up. The episode ends as the Joker tells the gaurd "Don't blame me if i'm crazy, blame the bats in my belfry" 'Cast' Bruce Wayne/Batman -''' Rino Romano 'Alfred Pennyworth - '''John Cleese '''Ethan Bennet - ' '''Ellin Yin Harvey Bullock Joker